


The Fall of an Angel

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Cuphead Fics [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Anger, Bible, Biblical References, Catholicism, Frustration, Guilt, M/M, Memories, Past Lives, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an angel, as beautiful as the golden sun.Wings as white as the snow, fur as soft as the clouds, eyes as blue as the very sky. A golden halo of light surrounded his head.Many believed him to be the most beautiful angel in all of heaven. The Lord created him to be perfect in beauty and wisdom, flawless in music and voice.His name was Lucifer.





	The Fall of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer (/ˈluːsɪfər/ LEW-si-fər; "light-bringer")
> 
> Hi guys! It's me again! I got so much love for my last Cuphead fic, and today I was struck with an idea. I had to whip out my Bible because I couldn't remember how they described Lucifer.
> 
> Lovingly, and beautifully. I remembered reading that they thought Lucifer was the most beautiful angel, which makes his fall all the more sorrowful. 
> 
> This is pretty religious, but then again, I'm very religious. I was highly, HIGHLY inspired by the Lil Lucifer au by brightgoat on Tumblr! Their art is so gorgeous and so soft. It has such a celestial, ethereal feel to it! Aaaaa I love it. 
> 
> Anyway, despite being very religious and having read the Bible several times, I still could make mistakes. Especially since I'm on new allergy medicine. So please please please tell me about any mistakes I might have made! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I really poured my heart and soul into this one. Truthfully I love anytime I get to write like this. I hope you like it!!! Feedback is always appreciated! xoxo

Once upon a time, there was an angel, as beautiful as the golden sun.

 

Wings as white as the snow, fur as soft as the clouds, eyes as blue as the very sky. A golden halo of light surrounded his head.

 

Many believed him to be the most beautiful angel in all of heaven. The Lord created him to be perfect in beauty and wisdom, flawless in music and voice.

 

His name was Lucifer.

 

His soft light and gentle glow would soon be replaced with fire and flames, his halo of gold would be traded in for horns, and his white, feathery wings would burn to bone.

 

-

 

Sometimes, he'd see white. Soft, fluffy clouds, the warm golden sun shining on him. High ceilings, and beautiful, ethereal voices.

 

But those holy, divine visions would fade into red. Burning, scalding hot red.

 

He could remember the minute he fell, watching the celestial white fall from his sight, watching the other angels gather around him. He watched feathers circle around him, his wings turning to flame.

 

His halo snapped, into sparkling golden glitter. The pain, _oh,_ the pain of horns, tearing through his fur.

 

He screamed and cried in agony, holding his head, digging his newly formed claws in.

 

He hit the ground, startlingly hard. He stared up, towards where he fell.

 

What would he do now?

 

-

 

"Sir?"

 

Burning red eyes met bright emerald ones.

 

"What?"

 

"You seem tense." King Dice said, arms tucked behind his back.

 

The Devil stared at him, just for a moment.

 

"Just forgot where I was." He said, picking a cigar up from the table.

 

"I see." King Dice murmured. He lit his boss's cigar. "Was it the usual?"

 

That conversation ended instantly. The Devil simply wasn't willing to answer.

 

-

 

On days like these, The Devil took his frustration and blind anger out on his employees, his customers and himself.

 

Of course, at some point, anger boils down, from a boiling mess to hot, albeit calm waters, but today it seemed to be taking it's time.

 

"What's with him?" Cuphead asked, rubbing a cracked, sore spot on his head, where The Devil had hit him.

 

"He wasn't always this way, you know." Dice said, watching his boss go. "He used to be an angel."

 

Cuphead laughed, and began to wheeze. He rested his hands on his knees and took several deep breaths.

 

"Oh, Dice, that's _hila_ _rious_ _._ " He said, as if the very idea was ridiculous. Because to Cuphead, it was! The Devil, the symbol of all evil, of hellfire and eternal misery.

 

"Do you ever _read?_ " Dice asked, arms crossed. "I suggest you go find a bible."

 

"You mean the books in the tables next to beds in motels?"

 

There was a single moment where Dice considered strangling Cuphead.

 

"The holy book. The words of God."

 

"Oh."

 

"Try reading one. You'll understand."

 

-

 

The sun felt so warm on his fur, the gentle clouds under him was softer than anything he had ever touched.

 

Through sleepy eyes and hazy thoughts, Lucifer sat up.

 

"Good morning." A familiar voice welcomed him.

 

"Good morning..." Lucifer yawned, stretching his arms. "Where's Michael?"

 

"He's with The Lord." Raphael said. "And Gabriel is caring for a child."

 

"Why didn't they wake me?"

 

"Michael thought you should rest after yesterday."

 

The day in mention included Lucifer flying straight into a cathedral, and injuring his wing.

 

"Are you feeling better?"

 

"I suppose so." Lucifer said, though something felt....wrong. As though he didn't belong, like he wasn't supposed to be there.

 

"Raphael?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you ever feel like...like you don't belong?" Lucifer asked, pulling his legs to his chest.

 

Raphael placed his harp in his lap. "Like I don't belong? No, I can't say that I have."

 

"Oh." He nodded. "I was just, curious."

 

-

 

He woke with a start, eyes wide. It wasn't often he dreamt of the angels. Usually it was just Heaven, but now....

 

He laid back down, eyes closed tight. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to remember that.

 

The following day was much worse than the last. It felt like it was burning through his veins and through his chest.

 

_Fuck this place._

 

-

 

"Sir, I mean no insult, but you look terrible." Dice said. Perhaps on a better day, he would have been more obvious, but his boss seemed more....sensitive today.

 

"I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth.

 

" _Sir,_ I'm getting sick of this. Is this from the dreams?"

 

"What part of 'I'm fine' don't ya understand?" He growled, downing a glass of whiskey. A perk of being the Devil was there was no side effect of drinking or smoking. Really, it was a win-win situation.

 

-

 

This was beginning to grow annoying. No, not annoying, infuriating.

 

King Dice watched his boss from across the room. He had a full bottle of whiskey on his desk, with several bottles in the trash next to him. He had gone through boxes and boxes of cigars.

 

"You're a mess."

 

"Thank you, I had no fuckin' idea."

 

"Why don't you tell me what your problem is?" Dice asked.

 

"Because I don't feel like talkin' about it, okay?" The Devil said, putting his cigar out. Correction, he smashed the cigar against the desk.

 

Dice winced at the thought of the scorch marks on the desk. "Sir, please. You have an ashtray for a reason."

 

"The whole fuckin' place is an ashtray."

 

Dice leaned back in his chair. "Is that what this is about? Hell?"

 

"What'd you think it was about, Kingsley?" He snarled. "Look at this place. No one wants to be here."

 

"I'm sure I can count _several_ people who are here because they want to. You need to stop this. This isn't Heaven. It will never be Heaven. But it can be yours, ours."

 

-

 

"You have the most beautiful voice, Lucifer." Gabriel said.

 

"It's true." Uriel smiled. "You should be very proud."

 

"Thank you. Of course, it's really the Lord's work, isn't it? Although, I wish I had more."

 

Michael and Raphael shared a glance. This had been going on for quite a while. Lucifer had been.....seemingly jealous of the Lord and his blessed gifts.

 

"What more could you desire, Lucifer?" Uriel asked.

 

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to have more power? Of course, He deserves the most." Lucifer said, strumming his harp idly. "Perhaps, I'll speak to him."

 

The conversation didn't go well. According to the Lord, he had blessed Lucifer with all he _needed_. Though he didn't need anything, he wanted everything. He wanted whatever He had.

 

No, he wanted to be Him.

 

Lucifer wanted to be God.

 

-

 

King Dice's words turned over in his head. Maybe he was right. This could be _his_ _Heaven_. No, their Heaven. It wouldn't be home without Dice, and his lackeys, and Hell, it wouldn't be home without Cuphead and Mugman.

 

The Devil tapped his claws against the desk, thinking. He glanced over at Dice a few times, before he got up from his throne. He made his way over to Dice, and sighed.

 

He pushed his way into his lap, closing his eyes.

 

"You're a dick." Dice said, lovingly running his fingers through the Devil's fur.

 

"I know."

 

"But that doesn't mean we don't love you. And you aren't the angel you were. You're a different creature now, and you have to get over it. It's been long enough."

 

Dice scratched under The Devil's chin.

 

"You're right."

 

"I know."

 

"And I love you too, even if you're a real bitch." The Devil said, before capturing Dice's lips in a kiss.

 

-

 

"I miss him." Raphael said, watching him from the Heavens.

 

"It's....better this way." Michael said, placing his hand on Raphael's shoulder.

 

"He's happier there." Gabriel said.

 

"That doesn't mean I don't miss him." Raphael said, sighing. "He was worth so much more than this. I just wish he could have realized."

 

"He knows."


End file.
